leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Thresh/Ability Details
Abilities , Thresh still benefits from 99.97% damage reduction. *** Thresh surpasses 99% damage reduction at ~20,000 souls, rendering souls above this surplus with regards to armor. * It takes ~80-100 souls to catch up to the armor levels of other level 18 champions. * It takes 119 souls to catch up to the highest armor levels of other level 18 champions. * The spawn range is 2000 units. * The souls disappear after 20 seconds. ** Souls are visible to your allies at all times. If an enemy can see you on soul spawn or at some point during the soul's existence, the soul becomes visible to the enemy team for the remainder of its existence. * On Summoner's Rift, the drop rate for souls from small minions is about 20%. * Souls are colored differently depending on the team Thresh is on. |firstname = Death Sentence |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo = (Passive): Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on each hit. The damage value is equal to the total number of souls collected plus a percentage of his attack damage, based on the amount of time since his last attack. |firstinfo2 = (Active): Thresh throws out his scythe, dealing magic damage to the first unit hit and pulling them toward him for 1.5 seconds. Thresh can reactivate this ability to pull himself towards the bound enemy. |firstlevel = |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Active: When activated, Death Sentence is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage to the first enemy unit it hits, stunning for 1.5 seconds while Thresh pulls the target toward him. Additionally, after striking an enemy with the skillshot, Thresh may reactivate the ability to dash towards the affected unit instead of pulling it. * Death Sentence can be used to dash over walls if Thresh reactivates the ability to pull himself toward the target. * Death Sentence cannot pull enemy units through walls. * Thresh can move while pulling his target. ** Thresh can not autoattack until he either reactivates the ability or the duration of the grab ends. Passive: Death Sentence passively causes Thresh's autoattacks to deal bonus magic damage equal to the number of gathered souls plus a scaling percentage of his attack damage. The attack damage ratio increases over time while Thresh is not attacking. * The passive will accumulate some bonus damage during the wind-up of each attack. ** This means that further away targets will take slightly more damage than closer targets in a persistent auto-attack fight, although for the most part the difference is less than 10 magic damage. ** The time it takes for the passive damage to fully charge is currently ~10 seconds. * Death Sentence's on-hit damage will not pop spell shield. * Death Sentence's on-hit damage will damage . |secondname = Dark Passage |secondinfo = (Active): Thresh throws his lantern towards the target location for up to 6 seconds. If an ally right-clicks it, they pick up the lantern and Thresh pulls them both back to him. For the next 6 seconds, allies who come near the lantern (even while Thresh is holding it) gain a shield lasting 4 seconds that absorbs damage. Allies can only receive the shield once per cast. If Thresh moves more than ~1500 units away, the lantern will return to him. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Dark Passage is a ground targeted area of effect ability that places Thresh's lantern at the target location. Allied champions inside the area of effect gain an absorption shield that absorbs incoming damage for up to 6 seconds. Allied champions may only benefit from the shield once per cast. Additionally, allied champions can click on the lantern to grab it and dash toward Thresh. * Dark Passage can be used by allies to dash over walls. * Thresh cannot click on the lantern himself. * Dark Passage can be used to collect the souls from afar. However its range in doing so is smaller than Thresh's range. * Thresh can break the leash range to instantly shield himself, if he has not been shielded by the ability already. * Katarina, Lee Sin, and Jax can use their gapclosers on the lantern. |thirdname = Flay |thirdinfo = (Active): Thresh deals magic damage in a line beginning behind him. Enemies hit are pushed in the direction of the swing and then slowed for 1.5 seconds. Cast forward to push; cast backward to pull. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Flay is an point blank line area of effect ability that deals magic damage to enemy units in a wide area in front and behind Thresh. Enemy units hit will be knocked in the direction the ability was cast and they will be slowed for 1.5 seconds. For example, casting the ability behind Thresh will cause all enemies in front of him to be pulled toward him and enemies behind him will be pushed further back. Inversely, casting the ability in front of Thresh will cause enemies behind him to be pulled toward him and enemies in front of him to be pushed away. |ultiname = The Box |ultiinfo = (Active): Thresh creates a prison of spectral walls around himself. Enemy champions who walk through a wall take magic damage and are slowed by 99% for 2 seconds, but break that wall. Once one wall is broken, the remaining walls' damage and slow duration is halved. An enemy cannot be afflicted by multiple walls. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = The Box is a point blank ability that created 5 walls in a small area around Thresh. The walls do not move with Thresh, they remain at the location where the spell was cast. Enemy champions that walk through a wall take magic damage and are slowed for 2 seconds, breaking the wall. After the first wall is broken, all remaining walls deal half the original damage when walked through and slow for 1 second. * NOTE: The tooltip in-game says this ability slows for 99%. This may be an error and the actual slow amount still needs to be calculated. ** Note that movement speed slows cannot be reduced below 110, and that slows that would reduce below 220 are modified. To put it another way: a reduction of 99% will not reduce you to 3 movement speed, but rather it will reduce you closer to 110 than a weaker slow would. * The Box procs spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect abilities with diminished effect. * If a champion with a spell shield walks through a wall, the shield is popped and the wall will shatter. * The Box will damage and the slow will be negated. The wall will be destroyed in any case. * Activating The Box creates the 5 wall around Thresh's current position, forming a closed . }} References Category:Champion Ability Details